


Hunger

by Gayforkurt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforkurt/pseuds/Gayforkurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Daniel Jackson cannot understand why his one-time friend now seems to hate him. Enlightenment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sorry to say I own no part of this series. Unfortunately, TPTB who do (or did) clearly didn't appreciate what they had.

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked up from his computer monitor. The translations of the writing he'd discovered on P3X-767 were coming along nicely but, somehow, he could not concentrate.

 _'Coffee, I definitely need coffee.'_ He removed the ever-present eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was a frequent gesture his teammates would recognize as signaling fatigue.

Throwing back his head, he massaged the back of his neck, grimacing slightly at the tension in his shoulders. His hand brushed the short brown hairs at the nape. He still missed the warmth of his hair when it was longer but, _'at least the bangs aren't flopping in my eyes now'_. His team leader and one-time friend, Colonel 'Jack' O'Neill had felt his hair was "un-military" so he'd had it cut just yesterday.

One day, during one of their increasingly loud arguments about the team's mission to other planets (scientific exploration versus weapons acquisition), O'Neill had cut him off and had demanded Daniel get a haircut. "For crying out loud, Daniel, you look like a St. Bernard!"

Personally, Daniel thought his long hair had made him look younger than his thirty-two years. He had found it interesting the way some people had tended to underestimate him because of his hair.

"I bet Jack's happier now that I look more _military_... Pfft, yeah, right," he muttered aloud in a tone as snarky as any Jack himself could deliver. Daniel stared at his reflection in the computer screen and wondered what Jack really saw when he looked at him.

Most of StarGate Command was under the misguided impression that Daniel was oblivious to what went on around him on a daily basis, but even he couldn't fail to notice that some of the base personnel of either gender found him attractive. Some had even approached him discreetly while wisely keeping an eye out for a certain Special Ops colonel who was very possessive of his 'kids'.

The nursing staff, in particular, never failed to give Dr. Jackson prompt attention - often rushing to attend to him as soon as he entered the infirmary. Standing exactly six feet tall, a comfortable 178 pounds in his skivvies, Daniel was considered one of the most eligible bachelors (well, widowers, to be exact) at the SGC. It definitely didn't hurt to have startlingly intense blue eyes, a short, straight nose and a mouth to die for, according to SF Thompson who had once been heard rhapsodising about Daniel 'assets'.

The issue of Dr. Jackson's un-military haircut was now the stuff of SGC gossip, however, as several people had overheard Jack O'Neill bitching to his startled 2IC, Captain Doctor Samantha Carter: "Ya know, I wish he'd do something about all that damned hair!"

Unfortunately, the comment, made during a lunch break in the commissary, had dropped into a well of silence, thus ensuring that a significant number of the SGC personnel not currently on leave or off-world had witnessed Dr. Jackson's stunned expression as he stood in the cafeteria doorway. He had, apparently, been about to head over to his teammates' table when almost all eyes had turned to him.

Jack, who had been sitting with his back to the door, felt the sudden silence and looked up into Sam's flushed face. Jack looked over his shoulder to see what she was staring at, but saw only an empty doorway. He turned back but paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Uh, nothing, sir, just..." She paused, unwilling to continue.

Jack gestured with his fork for her to continue. "Yes?"

"Well, uh, Daniel had just entered the commissary, sir."

Jack's fork clattered to his table and his brown eyes widened.

Just a relatively short time before their apparent estrangement, one would have been certain that the very last person to hurt Dr. Jackson's feelings would be the colonel. Things had changed between the two teammates, however, and now their exchanges were as likely to grow acrimonious as frigid.

The other members of their team - designated SG-1 because they were the SGC's premier first contact team - were Sam Carter, second-generation military and a scientific genius in the areas of astrophysics and quantum mechanics; and Teal'c, a Chulakian Jaffa and former First Prime to the false god, Apophis.

Both Samantha and Teal'c felt, now, that the morale of SG-1, the pride of the SGC and scourge of all false gods and oppressive regimes throughout the galaxy was in danger of dissolving. Sam and Teal'c knew somehow that their team leader was the source of the team's problem and, therefore, the solution laid solely at his feet.

Sam hadn't been the only one to be surprised by the colonel's uncharacteristic and sudden antipathy towards the team's archaeologist/linguist. The colonel was a very hands-on type of guy and he'd had a habit of occasionally tugging affectionately at an errant lock of Daniel's hair. Other times he could be seen to bump the younger man's shoulder playfully as they walked down the corridors of the base while Daniel chattered away about a discovery/translation.

In general, Jack's attitude to his 'resident geek' had been that of a sometimes-gruff older brother with a favourite sibling. Now, sadly, all that had changed... and everyone knew the colonel was at fault.

******

The following week, Daniel sighed, shoulders slumped as he made his way back to his office thinking that the days seemed to drag and race by simultaneously. _'I wonder what I did to make Jack so angry with me... He's so different now - almost a different person,'_ he thought tiredly. Then a truly horrible thought occurred to him. _'Maybe he doesn't want me on the team anymore!'_

Daniel paused with a hand on his office door. "Oh, my god, he wants me to leave!" He turned blindly towards the door. _'I've got to talk to him - maybe apologise!'_ He made himself stop, however, and take a deep breath. _'Calm down. Just calm the hell down! What's he to think if you go rushing into his office like a madman!'_

He went to his desk and leaned across it to close down his translation programme. _'Maybe I can find out what's really wrong.'_ As he closed down the computer itself as well, his office door swung open.

"Hey, Daniel, whatchya doin'? Wanna go grab some lunch?"

O'Neill looked quizzically at the startled scientist, noting the wide eyes and rapid breathing. Looking closer, Jack noted a slight flush spreading across the younger man's face.

"Da-a-niel, why're you blushing?" He looked around the office-cum-museum that sometimes served Daniel as overnight quarters when his geek would fall asleep translating obscure alien texts. Jack raised his eyebrows as he waited for Daniel to answer but the office door swung open once again.

"O'Neill, CaptainCarter has asked me to remind you to not let DanielJackson weasel out of eating his mid-day meal." Teal'c loomed behind the colonel and raised one eyebrow in an otherwise impassive face. The gold emblem on his forehead, a symbol of his former slavery to Apophis, gleamed as he tilted his head. "What is _'weasel'_?"

Jack grinned over his shoulder at Teal'c. "Oh, it's what Daniel does best, Teal'c, when he wants to get out of doing something fun - like eating lunch with his teammates!"

He sauntered over to Daniel's desk, propped his butt beside the keyboard and picked up an artifact, tossing it from hand to hand.

Daniel, having regained his composure, moved over to his desk and moved all fragile objects out of Jack's reach.

"What's this all about, Jack?" Daniel glanced at his former best friend from beneath long lashes before turning away. He moved across the room and picked up a pair of tweezers and examined it. He flipped it from one hand to the other, unconsciously mirroring Jack's earlier actions. Daniel flushed again when he realised what he was doing, then grimaced as they slipped from his hand.

He bent over to pick them up as he muttered beneath his breath. Therefore, he missed the glances his teammates exchanged.

 ** _'What!?'_** O'Neill mouthed it silently at the glowering Jaffa, who did nothing but stare back at his CO. Somehow, his demeanour left no doubt that if there existed a problem with their brilliant and sensitive teammate, it was likely O'Neill's fault. That meant that the onus was on the team's leader to rectify the situation - immediately.

Jack sighed, frowned at Teal'c and then looked over at their young teammate. Daniel stood staring at him, his normally animated face a mask of polite enquiry. Jack, however, was not fooled for he knew Daniel better than anyone else. If he was not mistaken - and he knew he wasn't - Daniel was unhappy but trying damned hard to hide it.

Jack knew it was time to come clean, clear the air, mend fences, yadda, yadda.

"Uhm, Teal'c, big guy, give us a minute, will ya?"

The Jaffa gave Daniel a short, respectful nod and then glanced at O'Neill. "Very well, O'Neill," he intoned. Jack knew he also meant, **_'Fix this, now!'_**

With another brief nod, Teal'c left the office without a word, certain that O'Neill had received his unspoken thr-message loudly and clearly. Jack barely refrained from rolling his eyes and turned to look fully at Daniel.

"So, I, umm, came to get you to come have lunch with us. Remember lunch, that meal after breakfast but before dinner?" Jack's heart hammered as he prayed Daniel would just accept what was, in essence, an olive branch. He knew that he'd been a Grade 'A' a**hole, in general, and about Daniel's hair, in particular. He smiled again at the scientist, his brown eyes twinkling hopefully.

Daniel's posture stiffened. "Oh, well, sorry; I'm not hungry."

The stark statement fell between them as their eyes locked. O'Neill, however, was no quitter - didn't know the meaning of the word, dammit! 

"Oh, come on, Daniel, we held a table for us." Okay, now he was just plain begging.

Daniel's face hardened slightly, the full lips thinning as he glared into Jack's eyes. Jack braced himself for it.

"Uhm, I see, but..." The scientist paused to gather himself. "While I'm very grateful for the effort you've gone to just to include me in your little team-building exercise, I really don't want to eat with you, if that's okay."

The sarcasm fairly dripped and Jack winced as he knew he really deserved it after the stunt he'd pulled in the commissary. He straightened up, preparing to head for the door when he recalled the sadness he'd seen in Daniel's eyes just now.

Daniel had the most expressive eyes of anyone he knew. They always gave him away, whether he was briefing them on an upcoming mission or facing down a vicious Goa'uld. Daniel's eyes couldn't lie and they were now telegraphing everything from anger to sadness to disappointment and, finally, regret.

Jack steeled himself and moved towards his friend. His voice gentle, he asked quietly, "Daniel, what's going on?"

Daniel spun away from him and then shrugged. Jack could tell from the tense line of Daniel's back that he was now hugging himself. Jack cringed inwardly, knowing that the reappearance of the self-hug meant that Daniel was really hurting.

Jack dragged his fingers through his short-cropped silver hair and took a deep breath.

"Daniel, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how'm I gonna fix it? Come on, throw me a bone here, huh?" He'd thrown his arms out and turned on the spot as if to encompass the whole universe.

Daniel looked back at him and saw that there were no smiles now in the brown eyes. In fact, Jack actually seemed to be worried about him.

Just like that, all the anger, hurt and resentment seemed to drain out of Daniel. Sadness and regret, unfortunately, remained.

To Jack, it seemed that Daniel actually deflated right before his eyes. He just grew smaller - and that scared Jack.

In two long strides, he was suddenly and disconcertingly in Daniel's personal space. Jack grasped his upper arms and his thumbs stroked soothingly over Daniel's thick biceps. The baggy uniform material didn't do justice to how buff Daniel had become, Jack thought distractedly as they stood there.

Jack had noticed long ago how well-developed his favourite 'geek' was but had castigated himself for noticing. The man was a member of his team, for crying out loud! Remember the no-fraternisation rule, O'Neill? **_'Yeah, right; tell that to the "little colonel".'_** Whatever, it meant he couldn't do anything about his interest in the attractive scientist.

During this little mental walkabout, Jack's eyes roamed over the fascinating landscape that was Daniel's face. His blue eyes, the expressive eyebrows as well as the long lashes had half the nursing staff alone swooning. Jack's eyes fell to the lush lips that parted now to allow just the tip of the pink tongue to wet them.

Jack's wandering gaze finally tore itself away, only to tangle itself with that of the man he'd been studying so intently. Jack felt his breathing quicken and he almost groaned aloud as Daniel tilted his head to look up at him. There were times when Jack was really glad for the extra two inches' height he had on Daniel. Jack lowered his head slowly...

"Juh-jack?"

Jack jerked back, belatedly realising he was still holding on to Daniel's arms. He blinked, mortified, and then noticed that Daniel was blushing - again. Smiling softly, he thought to himself, **_'That's number three.'_**

Daniel seemed to be having some slight difficulty with his breathing, too, but he smiled tremulously at Jack. Now, seeing that Jack had started staring at him again, he stepped back, the wariness beginning to creep back over his face.

Nuh-uh! Jack realised that his friend was withdrawing again and reached out to him.

"Daniel, Danny..." Crap, now his voice was growing husky. He flushed slightly and then cleared his throat. "Look, Daniel, Teal'c will have my guts for garters if you don't look happy when you walk out of here!"

He'd surprised the other man again, Jack could tell. Feeling a little pleased with himself, he decided to push his advantage and tried for a little levity.

With a puckish expression to match his twinkling eyes, he said: "C'mon, why don't you tell Uncle Jackie what the problem is - please!"

Daniel's lips curled up into a barely there smile but swept Jack a look from beneath his lashes. It was a startlingly sultry look for the shy scientist and it made Jack's mouth dry out. _**'Whew!**_

Jack felt overheated as the flush that had subsided returned and a surge of lust roared through him. It left him feeling as if he'd just been cold-cocked by a Jaffa.

"'Uncle Jackie'?" Daniel's voice was nearly an octave lower, then Jack realised the little bastard was laughing at him!

Suddenly, he noticed how closely he was standing to Daniel, much too close. In fact, Jack realised that, with just a little effort, he could lean in and fulfill a fantasy of his - kissing the stuffing out of the brilliant and edible Dr. Daniel Jackson.

_**'I could just kiss him right now...'** _

"Uhm, Jack - what are you doing?"

Daniel was pale as he looked at Jack who stared back at him as if he hadn't eaten in a long time and now knew what hunger was.

Jack smiled and answered him with a soft, feral look, almost of challenge, in his eyes. "Who, me? I'm not doing anything ... yet."

Daniel gulped, rooted to the spot, and stared at this fascinating version of his friend. Jack continued, his voice a tad deeper.

"You see, Daniel," and he took another step closer, "It suddenly dawned on me that, I, Colonel Jack O'Neill - that's two ll's - am very, very... hungry."

Daniel's eyes closed briefly as a tiny shudder ran through him at the sexy tone of voice that Jack almost whispered directly into his ear. Daniel was very turned on but he swallowed and managed to say quite steadily, "But, Colonel, I don't think you're in the right place - if you're very, very... hungry." A tiny smile hovered at one corner of his lush mouth.

"You don't think so, huh?" One of Jack's hands had moved up to the back of Daniel's neck and his thumb rubbed the nape gently.

"Nope." This was said so softly that Jack had to lean even closer to hear it. Pulling back just a little, he looked down into Daniel's blue, blue eyes searchingly. No, there was no lingering sign of sadness or regret, thank God.

In fact, the shy longing in Daniel's eyes made Jack's breath catch again and heat course through his body. Did this mean they were both, finally, on the same page; that Daniel wanted this as much as he did? Jack's mind was in a whirl. Had he been wrong to put the military's archaic rules ahead of his feelings for his teammate and best friend?

Jack knew he had hurt Daniel deeply in his boorish attempt to smother his own growing feelings. This wasn't what he had intended and, in his effort to distance himself, he had almost damaged their friendship. Oh, God, he felt almost sick at the thought of what he'd done to the person he loved more than anything else.

His arms dropped to his side as he stepped away from Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel, so unbelievably sorry."

******

Daniel gasped, his eyes wide and beseeching, and he took a step towards Jack. "No, what do you mean? J-Jack!"

He couldn't believe it. Jack was rejecting him after he'd just dug up a modicum of courage to respond in kind to Jack's more than welcome flirting. He wished the floor could open up and swallow him permanently.

Jack, unaware of Daniel's plummeting thoughts, only knew he wanted nothing more than to take this beautiful man in his arms and kiss him clear into the next week. However, he turned towards the office door, feeling deeply unworthy and like the worst kind of bastard.

Something made him look back at Daniel and his eyes widened in horror. "Daniel! Daniel, no!"

He rushed over towards his love who was once again self-hugging and looked for all the world as if he'd shrunk into himself. Jack didn't hesitate to gather him up to hold him tightly.

Jack felt as if he were burning all his bridges and didn't give a good goddamn because Daniel wanted him, apparently, warts and all. He nuzzled the newly shorn head and whispered, "Daniel...babe."

He was hungry again and his body this time overrode his brain. He just had to hang on for the ride.

Afterwards, neither of them could recall who moved first, but Jack found himself sinking into the sweet, coffee-flavoured heat of Daniel's mouth and he didn't want to come back out.

Daniel, for his part, clung to Jack and sighed as the older man plundered his mouth, occasionally nibbling at Daniel's kiss-plump lips.

Jack groaned as he pulled Daniel closer, his hunger deepening as Daniel returned kiss for kiss. Tongues stroked and tangled, explored and came back for more.

Daniel couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on as Jack ground himself against Daniel's body, eliciting the sexiest groan from the scientist.

"Oh, God, Daniel, you're so hot... Come on, baby, open up for me..." Jack's voice was a wet dream as he worked lips and teeth down Daniel's neck. "I'm so sorry we aren't somewhere private - somewhere I can see you come apart beneath me."

Daniel moaned and shuddered but tried to ease Jack off of him a little. He gasped for breath and looked at Jack with passion-darkened eyes. "Jack, no - God, I want that, too, b-but we have t-to stop..."

He wanted everything Jack was offering but if they didn't stop just then, they'd both end up coming in their pants. "Jack!"

Jack, after one last nibble and grope of Daniel's gorgeous ass, stood back and then realised he'd had Daniel plastered up against the office door. He grinned, unrepentant, as he took in the breath-taking sight of Daniel's flushed face, swollen lips and disheveled clothes. Jack felt justifiably proud as he palmed himself and watched as Daniel's heavy-lidded eyes dropped to Jack's crotch.

He knew he'd always remember those breathy, sexy sounds Daniel had made 'til his dying day but, right now, he had to get his sizeable hard on under control.

Daniel eyed the colonel as he straightened away from the door and tugged his clothes back into place. Oh, gods, could Jack kiss. Now he knew why all those nurses Jack had dated always seemed so smug, damn them!

Jack rubbed a hand through his short hair; he knew he and Daniel needed to talk. Despite the fact that the big-hearted scientist seemed to have forgiven him, Jack had to man up and apologise for his shitty behaviour. Right now, though, they had a lunch date with the other half of their team. 

Against his better judgement, however, he leaned in to nibble Daniel's tempting lower lip and groaned when the scientist parted his lips. Jack was only a man!

He took the invitation to enter and they lost themselves for a good couple of minutes, kissing and murmuring to each other.

Jack eased away from the walking smorgasbord before him and smiled. "Danny, love, come on - we've gotta meet Sam and Teal'c, or they'll come looking for us."

Daniel pouted. "Just one more, please?"

How could Jack resist that face? He had, unbeknownst to a clueless Daniel and knowing team, always found it difficulty to tell the young scientist 'no'. That's why Jack had to toughen up and be the big, bad colonel (and overdoing it, unfortunately) whenever they went through the 'Gate.'

The kiss was soft this time, a promise to hold until they could really be together. "Jack," Daniel breathed and moved his lips to Jack's neck. He hugged him and, in the smallest voice, said: "You know I love you, right?"

Jack thought his heart would break as the tender words came to him, Daniel sounding just a little unsure of himself... or Jack. He hugged him tight and replied, "Daniel, sweetheart - I love you more than anything in the world - heck, the whole darn universe, seeing as we've been all over the place!"

Daniel giggled but allowed Jack to continued. "I just never thought a brilliant, beautiful person like you would be interested in an old war horse like me, ya know? You kinda scare me__"

Daniel pulled back but remained in his love's arms, his eyes wide. "You - scared?! Jack, you quite happily mouth off to any number of Jaffa, Goa'uld and politicians. You're not scared of anybody!"

Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to the wide forehead before saying: " _You_ scare me, Danny," and shook him gently when it looked as if Daniel were about to interrupt again. "Hear me out. There's something so pure, so beautiful about you - and I'm not just talking about your looks, either."

Daniel's cheeks coloured but he rolled his eyes; Jack wasn't finished yet so he just shrugged off the compliment.

"See, that's what I mean," Jack said, his tone affectionate. "You mightn't see it but everyone else does, babe. When I realised I really was falling for you, I ran scared. I love you, Daniel, and I'd die if anything were to happen to you... because we're together."

He almost regretted that last bit when Daniel pulled away from him, thunderclouds starting to build.

"What?! What would happen, Jack?!"

Jack pulled him back into his arms and sighed. "Daniel, this is a military installation. Even without DADT to deal with, some mindsets take a while to change."

Daniel realised Jack was right; he calmed down but sighed. "Yeah, as much as we want to shout it from the rooftops, discretion really is the better part of valour, huh?"

Jack nodded but Daniel continued, his face resolute and his voice unyielding. "But, Jack, we won't be in the military forever and I love you enough to to take you however, wherever and whenever. Love is rare and precious, Jack, and I won't let some stupid, homophobic a**hole take this away from us - I promise."

Jack grinned, his eyes teasing. "Mmm, I like it when you go all alpha male, babe." He bent to Daniel's lips. "And I'm still hungry..."

The door opened, startling the two men as they leaped apart. Teal'c stood their regarding them with one eyebrow climbing his forehead. Their previous activities were quite obvious from the flushed faces and swollen lips.

"I see you heeded me well, O'Neill. You have addressed the situation in a manner that is, indeed, satisfying to me." Teal'c inclined his head in that majestic way of his and turned to leave, saying over his shoulder: "But are you not still in need of sustenance, O'Neill?"

Jack smiled into Daniel's bright blue eyes and responded to the Jaffa, "Oh, yes, Teal'c, I'm still hungry. In fact, I'm ravenous."

He laughed quietly as Daniel, blushed again. The scientist clapped his colonel lightly on the shoulder and pushed him out the door after Teal'c.

"Come on, you, let's get you something to eat!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered that some people don't read fanfiction (dot) net stories so I'm going to try to get a couple of mine over here on AO3. Enjoy!


End file.
